assasin
by bic-crusader
Summary: scipio lives two lives. one as the most feared, and ruthless assasins, and one as a kind selfless boyfreind of amy shitagawa. scipio is troubled about the fact that he has become a nothing, a ruthless, heartless killer. now he is losing faith in the only


scipio sat atop a the clock tower in nifflhem watching as people lived out there lives. scipio was a very talented assasin and was sent here to kill a senator that was a major factor in some political propagander in prontera. scipio (sy-pee-oh!) never stopped to think if he wasnt changing the course of the future of midgard or anything like that. he just got the job done, and got his money. (scipio is a stereo type assasin meaning that he has the same hair and clothes as the person on the picture on the ragnarok website) his partner ricio (ree-see-oh) came up behind him. ricios red hair that reached down past his ears allways made scipio think of some kind of modern day punk teenager. ricio wasnt as experianced as sipio but was still alot of help. "ive done a short recon, and i hve found our target in the tavern. he is currently fast asleep" scipio kept a straigt face still sitting tere with his arms crossed. 'perfect' he thought 'fat boy is sound asleep' "good" scipio stood up, and with out warning jumped off the clock tower. he landed on his feet, as silent as a mouse. he waited about a minute or so, and ricio came down the stares. again ricio wasnt as skilled as scipio was. "were there any gaurds" scipio asked while walking towards the tavern. ricio paused for a minute "well" scipio chould tell something was troubiling him "speak up ricio" scipio said as he stoped in front of the tavern. "i felt a odd presance. some one similar to us" great. if there was someone else then scipio had allready been beat to the job. "good" scipio said, and pulled open the door to the tavern. naturally every one was gone or asleep. right now was the perfect 30 minutes. it was the 30 minutes were every one was asleep, and the gaurds were still heading for there posts. scipio walked up the stares not making a noise but with the stares ricio had to take about a minute to ascend because his stealth skills werent honed well enough to ascend stares as fast as scipio chould. when ricio made it to the top they began to creep down the hallway. it was weird how scipio had such great patience for his partner, because sometimes ricio required allot of time. finally they reached the senators room. scipio didnt move. he knew some one was there. but ricio however became a little to eager. ricio reached for the door but just as he touched the nob a hand shot down and hit ricios arm. scipio heard a sickining cracking sound, and ricio crumpled to the ground holding his arm. 'idiot' scipio thought. scipio drew his katars and ducked, and rolled into the shadows beyond the senators room. by now the senator had woken up, and was allready getting away trought a escape ladder instaled in his room. scipio didnt make a move. untill he saw a rouge drop down from the rafters above, and crack his knuckles above ricio. the rouge had the same hair as ricio but was colored green 'what is with young people today?" scipio thought. scipio was onl 27 him self but he wasnt one of the punkish teenager, imature, headstron young vandalist.

the rouge was about to deleaver a very painfull looking blow with spiked knuckles to ricio. but scipio was to fast. he lunged at the man faster then lightining. the rouge looked like he had seen a ghost. he was frozen for about 3 seconds then 4 horible gashes apeared on on his right arm. scipio turned towards the man, and then walked towards him. "who are you?" scipio said "speak quickly or you will be silenced for ever!" he said. the rouge looked up from his wound "my name is hiro, and if your wondering why i attacked you its because i came here to steal stuff, and i thought you two were gaurds." 'well at least he want here to kill the senator' scipio though. he turned to ricio and helped him up. the broken arm looked serious. "come ricio" scipio said as he turned towards the stares. it was weird how no one had woken up by the sounds they all made. "wait your not just gonna leave me here! theese cuts look serious!" hiro said. scipio sighed. as much as he didnt want too. assasins had to look after rouges. they were allmost like brothers. "i can take you as far as the edges of nifflhem." scipio said. 'i know im going to regret this' scipio thought. "ricio!" scipio beckoned to his partner. "yes?" he said waiting by the stares. "go to sifer he will fix you up, and teleport you back to moroc. its to dangerous for you to be in the outerrims of nifflhem." sifer was a ex-assasin that went into exile at nifflhem. he used his house as a sort of half way house for assasins in the area that needed assistance. ricio silently, and slowly attempted to walk down the stares but failed as he triped and tumbled headfirst down the stares. the fool! this woke every one up. the bartender came out of his room and imediatly began to ring the emergancy bell. ricio held out a hand for scipio but he didnt take it. he didnt have time. the fool whould be captured by the gaurds for his stupidity. scipio kicked the door open to only see two gaurds standing there with swords brandished. scipio drew his katars, and delivered a sonic blow on the gaurd to the left, and hiro took out a knife, and made a quick swipe, at the gaurds throat. after scipios gaurd was nothing but a bloody mess of holes scipio turned to hiro. "can you run?" he asked. hiro let out a mocking smile "you betcha!" but before he chould finish scipio dashed through the town at surprising agility towards the gate. then hiro caught up to scipio, and monkingly asked "can YOU run?" the fool. while scipio was in mid air he kicked down hard with both feet, and spinned in the air. he had jumped about 40 feet in the air, and was going twice as fast as hiro. scipio landed by the teleporter in a perfect kneeling possition. he looked around. damn! the senator got away. he was hoping to catch him before he did that. "i know i said i chould take you to the borders of nifflhem but i have depart quickly" scipio said as he looked at the teleporter. the rouge diddnt show any expression of disapointment or frustration at all. "what about your buddy back there?" scipio paused. ricio... the fool. "he will pay for his foolishness with his life. he was a good partner for some time but that doesnt mean he can alter protocol" scipio said iritably, and stepped into the teleporter before hiro chould say another word. he was in prontera. good. it was still 3:00 amy was still sleeping. scipio lived a double life. one as the most feared assasin, and one as a caring selfless man named haruka. if his love amy ever discovered his other side she whould have to be killed which whould be hard for scipio. he silently creped into his house. good. she wasnt home. she was probably sleeping at her house tonight. he went upstares and disrobed from his assasin atire, and sank into the circular hot tub. he had to stop doing theese night runs. they took up to much energy. he looked at his katars lying on the sink. he had lost count of how many people he had dishonorably killed over the years. then the horrible reminder that he was close to cross-assasin hood. he knew that the test was to give up everything you ever carred about and dedicate yourself to training. but he kept telling himself that when the time came he whould do it without thought. he had made sure that amy didnt get in the way of...buisness. he had told her that he was a crusader. but she was confused to as why hed wasnt dragged into the moroc wars. hellish place. scipio had fought there for a while. most of the assasins had cracked. it was a complete massacre. he had respect for the crusaders because of there dedication to training but they still were taking moroc, at a city a day rate. sleep came over him like a fluffy blanket on a cold night. he let his head fall back and he was asleep.

he awoke to the sound of a person screaming. scipio nearly slipped as he scrambled to get out of the tub. shit! had someone from last night tracked him here? he jumped into his dirty gear and used the back door. he went to the side of his house, and peeked around the corner. he saw a battalion of swordsman marching into prontera. "did you hear?" scipio pulled out his katars so quickly and held whoever had said something behind behind, and held them at a butterfly possition to the persons neck. "its me!" sifer said as he held his hands up. "what are you doing here?" scipio asked. "there doing raids now" damn! the senator he was supposed to kill had a major say in the act to begin to flush out assasins from every city via raids. "damn" scipio said as he seathed his katars. "your employers gonna be pretty mad" sifer said as he stood. "were are you going?" scipio asked. "getting out of town! im wanted remember?" scipio shook his head in pitty "they probably set up road blocks best bet is to hold tght trust me. hide in a celler or something." sifer nodded and snuck off. scipio peeked around the corner. then he saw it! two sowrds man circled amy. he heard one say "come on if your husbands in moroc then hes dead were perfectly open" bastards! "hes not dead now leave me alone" she said and began to walk off. 'just keep walking' he thought. but the swordsman grabed her and pulled her towards him. he tried to move in for a kiss but she pulled away. sudenly scipio jumped out, and before the swordsman knew what hit him his head was cut off. scipio landed then did a full 180 degree spin, and lunged himself at the other swordsman, and cut him in 3 nice peices. he landed and looked at amy out of the corner of his eye for a second. just as she was about to say thankyou he jumped up onto a roof, and leaped over the wall. damn! he let his personal life get in the way of his work! it was getting to serious. but his job was to kill anything asosiated to the crusaders wasnt it? but that was uncalled for. now he had no were to go. he stopped at a tree that was at a safe distance from prontera. he had woken up and it wasnt even 20 minutes before he had killed someone. not a good sign. he reached into his pocket for a minature map. he unfolded it and stared at it for a while deep in thought. payon was infested with archeres that have now sided with the crusaders. nifflhem has more gaurds then ever. izlude is probably being raided to. einbroch is infested with crusaders. that only left one logical place. moroc. alkarnia was still free, and it was the town he had grown up in! perfect! but what about amy? he had told her he whould be back in about a month from now. it whould take about a year for the newly assigned gaurds whould leave. he got up, and began to walk to moroc. did amy see him? did he see the nothing he had become. the cold heartless killer that had taken over him. his soul had allready left him. sleeping somewere cold waiting for him to return. but he whouldint. he was allready lost to nothingness. he allways saw amy as someone who was supposed to turn him. make him real. wake him up. save him. but at this point he felt that it was all lost. then he finally stoped, and not for the first time had the feeling. what kind of a nothing have i become? he had killed people for years without regret, and whould have killed amy if it came to it.

he finally reached the gates of moroc. they were in a decent condition, and hadnt changed much from when he left. he walked through. it begun to rain. it never rained in moroc. he reached the giant gate that was constructed all the way back in the old rebulic designed to keep monsters out. he pushed the gates open. there was moroc desert, and it was raining. as scipio walked through the sand it felt like he was walking on a gigantic beach on a stormy day. desert wolf puppys wined as they ran in circles trying to dodge the rain. some snaping at it. one stoped in front of him, and sat. it looked at him "move" he said even though he knew the dog chouldint understand him. he stepped to the side but so did the dog. it let its tounge drop out of its mouth. there was no noise but the gentle pattle of rain. "move or be killed!" he said and stepped to the side. but so did the dog. he then swiftly pulled his leg back and punted the dog about five feet. it whined and looked at him through sad eyes. "your lucky i didnt kill you mutt" he said. he began to walk to the entrance to alkarnia. he paused. something was wrong. he pushed the gate open. ther he was frozen in the door way. ruines. nothing. ruble, and smoke. he slowly began to walk into his home. those bastards! how chould they! his home. destroyed. this was the only place he felt safe. were he felt secure. as he began to walk he noticed something sticking out of the ground. he slowly kneeled down. it was a small foot. he dug around the foot, and found to his surprise a little girl. a dead little girl. no more than the age of 5. how chould they? this little girl chouldint have possibly did anything wrong. then he saw it. women, children, elderly. there bodys were every were. a tear rolled down his cheek as he droppend to the ground, and ben over the little girl. more tears. he hadnt seen so much pain. or so much sufering scince his time in moroc. he stroked the hair of the dead girl. why? why did they have to kill them all! he got up. he heard foot steps aproaching. armored foot steps. he let out a low growl like a animal. he slowly walked towards them. two crusaders stopped, and drew there swords. they ran towards him. he stopped he held out his arm and the first crusader blindly ran his neck into it. a sickly crack rung out as his lifless body dropped to the ground. he turned to the other gaurd. he tryed to slash at him but scipio caught his fist, and twisted hard. another sick crack, and the sword dropped. scipio held the other arm and choped down in the center of it breaking it. he grabbed the crusader by the back of his neck and shoved his face close to the dead girls body "you see this!" scipio shouted and another tear rolled down his cheek. soon he was full out crying. "answer me!" he screamed at the crusader. "yes i do" he said in a panicing voice "how chould you do this! there children! they didnt do anything wrong!" he said as he pulled the crusader back, and threw him into a pile of rubble. the crusader spat a peice of dirt out of his mouth, and looked up at scipio "ahahahaha" he began to laugh. scipio now was angry. "we killed them all! and we had fun to" the crusader said smiling at scipio. he drew his katars and hacked away at the crusader untill you whouldint even think it was human. he seathed his katars, and walked out of the city. leaving his only home. his only sanctuary in ruins.

the following was just a taste of the hell that went on in the moroc wars.


End file.
